Diego's Death, Dahlia's Perspective
by Rueskatniss
Summary: The day when Dahlia killed Diego.. from Dahlia's perspective! This is a quick one, and I'll be updating it frequently with more details. (Hopefully, anyways.) I don't own Ace Attorney. CapCom does, sadly. This doesn't match up to my fanfic of Diego's death from Mia's perspective, since someone else shows up first. :)


Armando sits down at the table and sips his coffee, unfolding a newspaper and scanning the obituaries. I smile, knowing that soon Mia Fey will be reading his.

"Hello." I slip by him, carefully slipping some poison into his drink. He looks up and I quickly yank my hand back, sighing when I see that there is still half a bottle of poison left.

"Hello Dahlia. What did you need?"

"Well, see, it's about that case…"

"The one that Mia and I both know that you're guilty of?" He picks up his coffee and I try to keep my face straight as he takes another sip.

"Yes, that one. Oh, is something wrong?"

"I must have grabbed Mia's coffee on accident." He murmurs, setting it down along with the paper. "Dahlia, you were found innocent and you can't be tried twice for the same crime. So why in the world do you need to see me?"

"Well... I had to make sure that something happened."

"And that would be…?" I get up and step around him, closing the door and leaning against it.

"Finish your coffee first."

"Dahlia…" The Defense Attorney stands up, towering over me and looking scarier than I've ever seen him. "Tell me now."

"Finish the coffee."

"No."

"Look Armando. I didn't want to have to tell you this, but… it's either you or Mia Fey." I hold up my necklace, letting the clear liquid swirl around inside of it.

"You…" He glances back at his coffee. "You didn't…"

"I did. Now sit down and drink it all. If you do, I'll leave Mia alone. If you don't… well, you know the rest."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Is it really this easy? I lean back on the door, crossing my arms and smirking.

"I want Mia to have to live knowing that you're dead. If she dies, she gets to be with you again."

"True." He stares at the coffee before picking it up and taking a big gulp. "Does this still count as murder?"

"Yup." I smile even bigger, watching as he closes his eyes and swishes the coffee around his mouth. "Doing that won't make it any better."

"I know. Let me have my moment, would you?"

"As long as you drink it all."

"How long does it take to start working?"

"Look, I'm a murder, not a scientist okay? Just drink the damn coffee!" I pull a knife out of my back pocket and step forward, secretly hoping that I won't have to use it. Knives can be messy, and I need to get out of here as quickly as possible once he's dead.

"Whoa!" Armando sets his coffee down and holds his hands up, backing into the wall. "There's no need for that. I've got this."

"Drink."

"Fine." He picks the mug back up and stares into my eyes while he drinks, and drinks, and drinks. "Dahlia, please don't do this to me."

"Come on." I glance down at the coffee. One sip left. "Almost done."

"I..." He sways a little, digging his fingers into the table for support. "Don't think I can…"

"You have to!" I didn't put all the poison in his coffee, so if he doesn't drink all of it there's a huge chance that he could live.

"I can't." He takes a deep breathe, tilting the cup up to his lips. "Mia…" CRASH. Diego Armando falls, one hand beneath his head, the other still gripping the somehow NOT broken glass cup. I slip it out of his hand using a bag so my fingerprints don't get onto it. Then, after checking to see that he's truly dead, I slip into the hallway. Edgeworth is running at full speed, pushing past defense attorneys and prosecutors alike. When he gets to the room that Armando is in, he stops, straightens out his suit, and steps inside. I follow after him, curios as to what his reaction will be.

"Diego…"

"Miles. Find Mia. Tell her... it was... D…"

"Diego? Diego! Someone call an ambulance!" He takes one last glance at the fallen lawyer before sprinting back down the hall, pulling out his phone and calling someone.

"Mr. Von Karma. I'm very sorry, Sir, but something came up. I may have a new case." He sounds like he doesn't care that Armando has died, but his face tells a different story. Tears listen at the edges of his eyes as he ducks into a private room, slamming the door behind him.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, Porcupine. Stay there."

Hmm? Someone with spikey hair (probably where he got the nickname "Porcupine) is standing by the doorway, looking completely clueless. I look down at the vial of poison in my hand and smile to myself, a plan already taking shape.

"Well, hello handsome…"


End file.
